


Come around

by Lali_chan



Category: House of Lies
Genre: Gen, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 17:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3217673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lali_chan/pseuds/Lali_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She spent her entire childhood and teenage years promising herself that she would never become the "needy girl". Look how far that got her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come around

When Jeannie opened her door on that Saturday morning, the last person she expected was Roscoe. Well, not really, she wasn't really expecting Marty as much as she was hoping he would eventually come around. And fuck that, she spent her entire childhood and teenage years promising herself that she would never become the "needy girl". Look how far that got her, pregnant and alone (and desperately hoping that her baby daddy would come around the fact that she got him arrested and lied for months about his impending fatherhood).

  
"Hi Jeannie." But Roscoe, she really did like him, always had. And he sounded unsure and hesitant, which could only mean that he knew.

  
"Hey Roscoe, you want to come in?" She smiled at him and he smiled back, wide and more confident as he stepped inside.

  
"I just heard about..." He trailed off. "Uncle Malcom spilled the beans during dinner."

  
"Yikes, I'm sure your dad loved that. He loves when things don't go according to plan." Jeannie said sarcastically and Roscoe laughed, agreeing wholeheartedly.

"Yeah... So I thought I would come by and maybe we could talk about it or something. Anyway, I'd understand if you didn't want to, but I think it's really cool and I never thought I would get a sibling, so..." He babbled and Jeannie could only feel affection towards the kid, kids usually just annoyed her. Blame the hormones.

  
"Well, I haven't really shopped for anything yet, so maybe we could do that?" A warmth spread through Jeannie's chest when Roscoe's face lit up at the suggestion. Must be heartburn.

  
"Perfect!...Wait! Is it a boy or a girl?"

\---

Once he got home, much later in the day, Marty was waiting for him.

  
"And where were you?"

  
"With Jeannie, I told granpa. We went shopping for Gio because Jeannie doesn't even have a nursery planned out and unless she wants to bring a naked baby from the hospital, she has to start buying baby clothes."

  
"Gio?" Marty frowned racking his memory for someone named Gio in any of their lives.

  
"My baby sister?" Roscoe spoke slowly as if it would make his father understand it faster." Jeannie is not really completely sold on Giovanna yet, but she'll get there."

"So it's a girl?" Marty couldn't help but ask. Fuck. It's a girl.

  
"Yeah, dad, aren't you listening? And we bought some lilac to paint the room, so we'll try to do that tomorrow and I helped Jeannie pick up a crib. She's really far behind if she expects to have anything ready in six weeks."

  
"Six weeks?"

  
"Yes, her due date! Don't you know any of this stuff?" And though Marty really wanted to say that no, he didn't know anything because Jeannie had lied to him for months, he thought it wasn't really far to Roscoe. Roscoe was dealing with this brilliantly for someone who's dad is having a child with a woman with whom he's not even friendly anymore.

  
"Look, Roscoe, just don't get yourself too attached. We don't know if Jeannie will stick around, she's leaving the firm soon."

  
"Nana is my sister. I'm already attached. And you should consider acting like it too. She's your daughter. Also if Jeannie picks Giovanna as the name, I call dibs on calling her Nana."

  
Giovanna Van Der Hooven. Giovanna Kaan. Fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little missing scene thing that has been rolling in my mind. This fandom doesn't have enough fanfics.


End file.
